A Dungeon Dalliance
by Severus Black
Summary: During the Prisoner of Azkaban, whilst looking for Black after his bungled Gryffindor tower kidnap attempt, Snape comes across a… situation in a dungeon corridor. SLASH


**TITLE: **A Dungeon Dalliance

**AUTHOR:** Severus Black

**RATING:** Mature

**CATEGORY:** Romance/Missing Scene

**SUMMARY:** During the Prisoner of Azkaban, whilst looking for Black after his bungled Gryffindor tower kidnap attempt, Snape comes across a… situation in a dungeon corridor.

**SPOILERS: **Prisoner of Azkaban

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Just a one-shot of what I think should have happened in the PoA.

**DISCLAIMER: **The characters mentioned in this story are the property J.K. Rowling. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.

* * *

Snape stalked angrily along the corridor, his wand held out in front of him and he swept his gaze back and forth, searching for the sneaking form of Sirius Black. He knew that the vile creature had to be somewhere within the castle. He had not long left the Gryffindor Tower after finding that the boy was not in there.

Hearing a sound ahead he stopped dead in his tracks and held his breath, listening attentively. There, he heard the sound again; a slight shuffle followed by a crisp crunch like teeth penetrating soft, ripe fruit. A moan of pleasure followed shortly after and Snape felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise; there was no doubt left in his mind that it was Black.

Placing his feet carefully he began to creep towards the corner, knowing that the creature would be hiding behind it. A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he realised that he would finally have the bastard Black in his hands, after all these years. He had waited far too long for this.

Pausing for one last second and listening carefully to the pathetic noises that the other man was making, Snape gathered his thoughts before stepping out and pirouetting to face Sirius, levelling his wand at the floundering fugitive and hissing "_incarcerus"_. Thick ropes erupted from his wand and wrapped themselves around the body of the escaped convict, who realised, too late, what was happening. A droplet of apple juice still glistened on his chin; the rest of the stolen fruit and sweets lay scattered around him.

"So, we meet again, Black. The years have not treated you kindly, I see."

"Still the same slimy, snivelling sycophant, Snivellus?"

Snape raised an eyebrow in reply; despite his years in Azkaban and his untenable position lying on the floor, bound at the hands of an enemy, Black somehow managed to retain his arrogance.

"Tell me… what was it like with the Dementors, Black?" he retorted with a smirk.

"It makes Bad Girls look like the Fimbles." Black was struggling against his bindings, panting heavily as his long hair, dishevelled, fell in front of his face.

"I fail to see the relevance that those garish striped rats have to _anything._ I hadn't realised the extent to which you had lost your mind. I'm sure that what is left will be more than enough for the Dementors to suck out of you, however."

"You would know all about _sucking_, wouldn't you?"

"What, precisely, are you trying to imply by that?"

Sirius laughed maniacally, the light from the flickering flames of the torches lighting his eyes and glinting off of his hair. "I'm saying you're an arse bandit, Snivellus; any idiot would have been able to tell you that."

Snape sneered at him, "I don't know what goes on in your filthy fantasies, Black, but I suggest that you keep them to yourself."

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much."

Snape stepped towards the writhing figure on the floor, his feet falling dangerously close to sensitive areas of Sirius' body, making him flinch as he leaned imposingly over him. "You really must be far gone to seriously be entertaining such thoughts... or maybe that's what you're really _hoping_ is true. It must get _very_ lonely out there in Azkaban. Or maybe you have always been so inclined. I can see it now; you, Potter, the Werewolf and Pettigrew, all alone in Gryffindor Tower… maybe that's what you were really hoping for when you went looking for Harry Potter. Maybe the Dark Lord promised the son to you when he was done with him."

Sirius redoubled his attempts to free himself. "Don't you _dare_… untie me and say that again!"

"That is hardly likely, now, is it?"

"You're just afraid; always have been and always will be! You're still just that scared little boy-"

"Enough!" Snape commanded, angrily stalking away a few steps in order to compose himself.

It was all the time Sirius needed; when Snape turned back he found, inexplicably, Sirius launching himself at him.

His wand went flying as he instinctively threw his arms up to fend the man off. His task was not hard as Sirius been weakened considerably by his years at Azkaban, but also by his recent lack of food.

One hard thrust had the more slender man pinned against the wall, powerless against his stronger opponent.

"I see your escapology skills have not deteriorated since your initial escape."

Sirius laughed nervously. "Mine are unique skills."

"I don't doubt that they are." Snape sneered back, trying to ignore the sickly sweet smell of the fruit on the man's breath.

Sirius seemed to have nothing more to say; the only noise he made was heavy panting as a result of his physical exertion. Snape suddenly realised that he, too, was panting heavily and was unable to break away from the unstable grey eyes of his old school nemesis. He barely had time to think 'what in the name of Salazar Slytherin am I doing?' before he was forcibly ramming his tongue down Sirius' throat, his fingers digging into the wasted muscle of the shoulders he was holding.

Sirius was by no means complaining; his tongue battled back, trying to gain an advantage as he writhed under the pressure, leaving Sirius breathless once more.

Automatically their groins began to grind against each other, moving to some unheard, primal rhythm. Snape drew back from the intense kiss but did not relent the movement of his pelvis, drawing a deep groan of forbidden pleasure from Sirius.

Moving his hands to the wall behind Sirius, one either side of his body, Snape leaned towards the other man's ear, "It would seem that your time in prison has not diminished your ample…abilities." He hissed, eliciting a gasp from Sirius as his breath whispered across the skin of his neck.

"I understand what they say about men with big noses, now…" He purred huskily in reply

Snape stopped his movement and pulled back, regarding Sirius with a sexual smirk. He didn't say anything, however, as he reached down and took hold of his own robes and placed one foot forward, directly between Sirius legs. With one long, smooth movement he drew the robes up, revealing first the toes, and then the rest; black patent leather, killer stilettos. Slowly, he revealed black fishnet stockings that disappeared under the ebony folds of Snape's robes.

Sirius smiled with animal hunger; "I wondered why you seemed so much taller…"

"Oh, there's more where that came from, Black." In one swift movement Snape divested himself of all of his robes, revealing the suspenders that held up his stockings, complete with matching French knickers; black, but trimmed with small amounts of red lace.

Swiftly retrieving his wand, he stepped forward again. He reached out and took hold of Sirius' ragged robes at the front and ripped them roughly off, causing the ex-Gryffindor to gasp in pain.

Grabbing hold of him, Snape pulled Sirius towards him, grinding into him once again and forcefully kissing him.

Breaking off again, Snape bit his ear hard, before growling "I hope you like it rough" at him.

Sirius didn't have a chance to answer before Snape was twisting him around and groping towards the other man's rim, rubbing his hard, lace encased cock against the other man's bare arsecheek. Muttering a few words before discarding his wand he began to lube up Sirius' tight rectum with one hand, freeing his own throbbing member with the other. A few quick swipes and he, too, was sufficiently slick.

"Are you ready to learn your lesson, Black?"

"Ready and waiting."

With one quick, hard, thrust Snape penetrated him; a shout of pain issued forth from one and a moan of pleasure from the other. Pulling back slowly he thrust in, deeper this time, and slower; the yell of pain became a groan of pleasure and Snape gradually upped the pace until he was ramming into the other man with rhythmic ferocity, both of their long hair swinging back and forth in concert with each other.

Snape's hand crept along Sirius' back and entwined itself in his hair as they built towards the crescendo. Suddenly, Sirius spasmed, yelling "Oh god, REMUS!" as he squirted all over the bare floor of the dungeon corridor.

Snape pulled violently back on his hair, wrenching his head back and making him scream as he violently released his own load inside of him.

* * *

Please review; I'd love to know what you think! 


End file.
